The proposed research will focus on methods to inactivate virusES present in blood products and thus reduce potential risk for transmission of viral disease by transfusion. Compounds capable of binding to viral DNA and which can be activated upon photolysis or radiolysis will be utilized. The blood treated in this manner will be protected against indiscriminate damage due to the specific binding of the active agents to viral DNA. Model viruses (enveloped and non-enveloped bacteriophage) will be used in combination with several agents to examine their efficacy in destroying viral DNA or RNA upon activation by photolysis or gamma or x-ray radiolysis. Techniques which permit the storage of cells in a dry state will also be utilized to further enhance the specificity of radiolytic activation of agents bound to viral DNA. Unreacted compounds and by-products will be washed away following this treatment to yield cells suitable for use in transformation medicine. The techniques employed will be easily adaptable to blood banking operations and could be provided as an added feature for blood products currently produced by Cryopharm Corporation. The advantage of such products wold derive from reduced risk of transmission of any viral blood products such as platelets and red blood cells.